


Concerned Citizen

by simply_aly



Series: FuckYeahBellarke's Tumblr PromptMeDay Fics [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke falls asleep after a long shift, and Bellamy walks in and notices the blonde who may be dead sitting in a booth by herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerned Citizen

She’s just finished a sixteen hour shift at the hospital and is in desperate need of some sleep, but first she needs some food. Clarke already knows there’s nothing at the apartment—no one has bothered to get groceries in the last two weeks, and they’re down to scraps at this point. Her only option is breakfast at the café Octavia works at.

She goes there so often doesn’t even have to formally order at this point. Clarke just walks in, goes directly to the table she always uses, and puts her head down. Octavia, Harper, or Fox will eventually come over with her usual cup of hot chocolate, banana nut muffin, and fruit cup. They’ll even take the credit card out of her pocket and charge it before waking her up.

Clarke doesn’t realize that this isn’t a normal morning. Sure, Fox sees her walk in, but she’s busier than normal, so she doesn’t get to it right away. Octavia’s in the back on break, and Bellamy Blake has just walked in.

Bellamy’s also a regular, but while he normally comes in at this time, Clarke always arrives about an hour and a half earlier—she started her shift at the hospital early to cover for Wells. And Bellamy immediately zones in on unmoving, messy looking blonde with her head down in the corner.

He attempts to make eye contact with Fox, but the girl is busy making drinks for the late-for-school crowd.

For a second, he thinks nothing more of it, but then the door slams as another customer walks in, and the blonde is the only one not to jump.

Bellamy is seriously concerned at this point, so he exits his place in line and walks over to her. “Miss,” he hesitantly states when he’s closer, “Miss?”

She doesn’t move.

He reaches out and touches her shoulder, shaking her just slightly. “Miss?” he asks again.

She moans.

“Are you alright?” he questions her. “Do you need me to call someone?”

It’s at this point that Clarke regains some of her composure and finally blinks awake again, groggily. The voice speaking to her registers, and she mumbles, “Bellamy?” confusedly.

“Clarke?” Octavia’s brother says. “Is everything alright?”

Clarke nods, still sleepily. “Just fine,” she murmurs, “I’m waiting for food.”

Catching on, Bellamy takes the seat beside her. “Just got done? Seems later than normal for you.”

Clarke smiles sleepily and tries to explain. It’s at this point that Fox finally notices the both of them, a smile on her face as she starts getting Clarke’s order. She’ll also grab Bellamy’s, because he’s just as predictable.

(She also has to point the two out to Octavia, who can’t help but smile as well.)

**Author's Note:**

> Every so often on my FuckYeahBellarke tumblr blog, I have a PromptMeDay where I open up my askbox to prompts and try to fill whatever prompts I get that I feel capable of writing. This is that collection of drabbles.
> 
> I do open up each prompt for continuation requests as well, so if you want more of this fic, or want to request something else, follow me at [fuckyeahbellarke](http://fuckyeahbellarke.tumblr.com) for the next PromptMeDay.


End file.
